This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 327961/1997 filed on Nov. 28, 1997, 350394/1997 filed on Dec. 19, 1997, 358860/1997 filed on Dec. 26, 1997, 358861/1997 filed on Dec. 26, 1997, 118091/1998 filed on Apr. 28, 1998, and 137912/1998 filed on May 20, 1998, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing apparatus for processing a 3-dimensional data for producing a model of an object existing and a method therefor, the apparatus and method being applied for, for example, production of a head model of a human being.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable non-contact type 3-dimensional measuring apparatus (3-dimensional camera) has been commercialized and widely used for data entry into the CG system or CAD system, a physical measurement, and a robot visual recognition. The slit light projection method (light-section method) is generally known as the non-contact type measuring method, while the pattern light projection method, stereo view method and interference pattern method are well known as well.
Further, a 3-dimensional CG software available in a personal computer and a small 3-dimensional cutting machine for hobby have been marketed. By using these, a model or an art piece can be produced easily at home.
On the other hand, a kind of vending machine for producing a photo sticker of a customer's face on site has been attracting public attention. The customer throws in a coin for charge and takes a desired pose in front of a camera watching a monitor screen. Then, by carrying out a predetermined operation, a sheet containing the predetermined number of stickers is discharged into a discharge port. Most machines have a plurality of choices upon face photo shape, copy pattern and the like.
According to the aforementioned 3-dimensional measuring apparatus, various forms including a human being can be converted to data as easily as when taking a picture. Because this is the non-contact type, an object person does not feel inconvenience even when a physical measurement is carried out. Then, it can be considered that this 3-dimensional measuring apparatus is applied to the production of not a face photo but a face solid model. That is, by combining the 3-dimensional measuring apparatus with a 3-dimensional processing unit, it is possible to measure a human face and produce the solid model of an appropriate magnification on site.
However, in the non-contact type 3-dimensional measuring, of the face elements, an element which is not discriminated from others in form viewpoints is not reproduced on the model. For example, although an iris in an eyeball are important elements which characterize the face, it is not discriminated from the white of the eye. An eyebrow drawn with an eyebrow pencil is also assimilated in the forehead.
On the other hand, a person sometimes may feel a sense of disharmony on his or her solid model in which undulations of his or her face are reproduced faithfully. Sensing the undulation is affected by color as if the lips of warm color look swollen more than actually. Even if the form of the model is reproduced faithfully, a non-color model looks more flat than a familiar face. A model in which a certain face element is intentionally exaggerated is sometimes wanted or a model whose nose is raised more than a real nose is sometimes pleased.
That is, when a face model of a human being is produced, of the form models obtained by the 3-dimensional measuring, such face elements as the eyes, irises, lips and nose need modifying processing.
Irrespective of the non-contact type or contact type, it is difficult to measure hair one by one accurately. Even if an accurate measurement is achieved, the portion measured is processed in a flat plane if resolution for processing is not high enough. Even if an accurate processing is achieved with a processing unit having an ability of a high resolution, the produced undulation is minute so that it looks flat at a glance. In any cases, there is a problem that the hair portion of the face model is so flat that a hair texture cannot be obtained.
To solve this problem, it can be considered to provide with an undulation pattern like hair. However, it is necessary to properly determine a portion of a model to which that undulation pattern should be attached.
If a model is produced faithfully based on the 3-dimensional measuring, as shown in FIG. 33, the front hair portion drooping over the forehead is an unnatural shape such as a thin plate projected from the forehead. Particularly if an end of the front hair portion is apart from the forehead, a bottom edge of the projected plate forms straight like a hood, thereby making the shape further unnatural.
Although it can be considered that the front hair portion is reproduced by hollowing the projected plate portion, it is undesirable to reproduce the hair, the end of which floats, from the viewpoint of the mechanical strength of the model. Further, such a processing is very hard and takes much time to process.
Particularly, in the optical 3-dimensional measuring method by projecting a reference light such as a slit light, the hair portion of the human being may not be able to be measured accurately. That is, because black hair has a low reflectivity of the reference light, an amount of light received by a range finder becomes insufficient so that a measured value is likely to be missed. Further, an influence of the hair style is extreme. Therefore, upon production of a form model of a human head, there is a problem that the hair portion is reproduced incompletely or not reproduced.